Rose de la Pureté
by Qemba
Summary: Axel's life has always been normal. Great boyfriend, good grades, an annoying sister, but what happens when you throw a foreign exchange student into the mix? Oh yeah, and he's drop dead gorgeous. Akuroku NOW BEING CONTINUED!
1. A Lack of Color

**A/N – **Oh god. Do I have A LOT of explaining to do. So in the end, this story was originally going to be cancelled since my co author and I rarely have time for fanfiction anymore due to college. And neither of us are going into writing as a major (though I may be usuing creative writing as a secondary major) so essentially the story died. Now here's the part we I owe an apology. Mamotte and I forgot both the password AND the email for her account which put us in a horrid spot. We couldn't tell the readers what was going on... or continue it on that account.

NOW for the good news. I've decided to continue the story as a solo author. And it will be on this account. I cannot promise REGULAR updates since I have cosplay, art, work, school and OTHER fanfictions as well. But I WILL UPDATE. This fic will NOT die again. I promise guys.

Lastly, I will be uploading a chapter every week so you guys can catch up on the re-reading. So. I'm going to come out and say the new chapters will be much better written (merely for the fact that we were both sixteen when we started writing this lol) and you WILL see a huge difference. I'll try to keep them in character with what's happened so far but I may end up make Axel less of a spaz. Lol Bear with me!

So with out further adu. I give you the long awaited rebirthing of Rose de la Purete.

**Author Of This Chapter – **Qemba

**Chapter One –** A Lack of Color

**Axel's POV**

I hate Barney. You know, the big purple dinosaur? I say this because I can still hear that psychotic bastard's voice in my head when I brush my teeth! His greatest philosophy was to never let the water run while you went about your merry way to brush the plaque off your pearly whites. Why I ever watched that show when I was little was and still is a mystery. Now my brain is permanently fucked up with those damn songs. It was twelve O'clock at night when I finally stopped writing music for Nixon to perform, to go brush my teeth. Nixon is my guitar. Don't screw with Nixon. He owns your mom. Stretching as far as my arms would reach, I stood up and walked into my bathroom. I'd never really redecorated since I was seven, so everything in the room was Spiderman themed. Even down to the tissue box. I didn't give a fuck. Hey, opinions do change though. I'm living proof of change. In all my years of school, how I was now couldn't have been less than bad ass. I smoked, I was Gay, a skater and to top it off, I'd lost my virginity two years prior- and to a guy no less. My stages went kind of like this. Tie died, t-shirt nerd in grade school, polo wearing prep up till eighth, from then on I became skater. Honestly I don't think my parents even knew I was, well, me at the time. My dad was a total homophobe and my mom… well let's just say my first girlfriend dumped me the next day at school because of Elaina's cooking. She's my step mom. I never had the pleasure of meeting my real mom. All I know is that she was a prostitute and my dad was a horny, drunk, idiot at the time.

I'm getting off track. I do that a lot. Any way, I was brushing my teeth when my Barbie doll of a sister came bursting through my bathroom doors. We were twins, yet total opposites. The only thing that certified our relations was our flaming red hair.

"AXEL! You'll never believe what Nami told me!" She giggled, clasping her hands together in an overly girly fashion. Of course I was uninterested, in anything a teenage girl had to say. So I continued to scrub at my molars. Groaning exasperatedly, she crossed her arms.

"You know it's useless to drown me out!" The kid had a point.

"What is it Kairi." I asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"There's a new foreign exchange student coming to school! I hear he's from France. " I gargled the water before spitting it out, some of it getting on the faucet.

"Just what this country needs. Another Frog." I'm not racist or anything but French people really get on my nerves. A couple years back this kid named Toby came from Paris. He was a dick-A snobby ass dick. Of course he was a teachers' pet, so he aced every class with flying color. This kid had the worst acne issue in the world, yet every fucking girl fawned over him. Not that I care to date girls, it just bothered me what horrible taste girls had in men.

"Be reasonable Axel! He's new here so you and Demyx better behave!" She glared at me through the back of my head.

"Now what have I ever done to make you think I'm such a bad guy?"

"Don't be a smart ass!"

"Yes your majesty." I bowed and walked out from the bathroom. I swear when that girl grinds her teeth the Eskimo's can hear her. As on schedule, I heard a tap at the window. While venturing over to the window I hid the box of chocolates my Grandmother gave me for my birthday. It was still half eaten but knowing Demyx, it would be gone within seconds. Sure enough, Demyx was perched on my balcony, with his favorite pajamas on. I opened the window and pulled my lover in.

"I'm guessing Namine called Kairi huh?" Namine was Demyx's younger sister. Honestly I thought they resembled each other more than me and Kairi did.

"I guess so." I chuckled, pulling the dusty blonde in for a kiss. For as far as we had gone it was only natural that the kiss would turn passionate. It was Demyx's fault really. He was horny that night. Our tongues moved in a competition with each other. Not to brag, but I won every time. I was always on top and as far as I was concerned that was how it would always be. Rolling over, I adjusted my position so I was straddling his hips.

"Nice Pj's Dem." It was a cute outfit for maybe a nine-year-old girl, but hey Demyx was quite girly.

"Shut up! I like kitties!" he pouted as I pinned his arms above his head.

"They'll be off soon enough though." Smirking I moved to began to unbutton the blue shirt. Demyx whined, shifting his weight. God he was adorable when he did that! He made the most submissive faces; I could have melted into a puddle of Axel goop.

"Axeeeel…" he bucked his hips forward obviously wanting more attention on his lower half. "Someone's extra frisky tonight huh Dem?"

"You idiots!" And there stood the Barbie queen herself. "Mom and dad are trying to sleep! I'm not going to cover your two ass's" Demyx groaned in disappointment.

"Fine just knock next time!"

"Night retard." Kairi smirked and shut the door behind her. That was that. One warning from Kairi was all you got and then your ass was screwed. I cuddled up next to Demyx, brining him into my arms.

"I can't believe we're seniors this year Axel!" He giggled lightly. It was strange that was for sure. I'd never thought this year would come and yet here it was. Wetting my lips, I nibbled lightly on his ear. He squeaked in surprise, but soon fell submissive into my arms as my tongue lapped at his ear.

"You're always so warm…" Demyx was a real snuggler. I don't think I'll ever find another like him.

"It's only because you're here Dem." He sighed as I whispered into his ear. The red letters on my clock read twelve fifty five and for once I was very content. Just lying with Demyx in my arms. Everything seemed complete. All the pieces were in place.

"I love you." He yawned and pulled the covers onto us.

"I love you more…" and I was sure I did. I wasn't usually wrong, maybe slightly off center but not wrong.

"Jerk…" Demyx laughed quietly. The room grew into a comfortable silence as sleep overtook us.

* * *

The first thing I heard that morning was the shower water running. Figuring it was Demyx, I decided to pay him a 'visit'. I grabbed the cup of water next to me, and I quietly walked into the bathroom. Of course he was singing. Something about coconuts, I think, and he was doing a really bad job. Don't get me wrong. Demyx is an amazing singer, just not at six o'clock in the morning. There really wasn't any need to stand on my tiptoes to reach over the shower curtain. I stood about six feet. Yah, I know I'm giant. Right after I dumped the water Demyx hit an uncanny and eerily high note as the cold took it's toll.

"A-AXEL!" I burst in to laughter and bolted from the room. God he was so much fun to annoy!

Two minutes later, he came out with the cutest pout on his face.

"You meanie!" Somehow seeing him so flustered with the towel so low on his hips was quite arousing. "Sorry baby I'll make it up to you."

"O-Okay…" Demyx's face lit up as I placed my lips on the crook of his neck and a little mewl passed his lips. He was so easy to please and that was just fine with me. He tilted his neck to give me better access. I crept my hand around his back and undid the towel around his waist. He visibly shivered as the piece of cloth left him exposed.

"A-Axel…" "Dem, you're really sensitive…" I teased.

"Just k-keep going…" he whispered as I moved a hand to stroke his arousal. After all the times of giving hand jobs I think I should have gotten paid for it. Okay, Demyx would get it free. After all he had the cutest reactions. He shuddered as I ran my thumb over the head and clung tighter to my shirt. "O-Oh..Axel…" I placed a soft kiss on his forehead as I sped up my pace. I could tell he was close. He pulled my face forward into a heated kiss which I was all for. He gasped into my mouth as he spilled his seed into my hand. We broke the kiss looking at each other, panting softly. Demyx was first to speak.

"I-I guess I can forgive you for the water…" I chuckled and brought my hand to my mouth, licking off the sticky liquid on my fingers.

"Good…"

"EWWWWW! Why does this happen whenever I come in?" Kairi stood in the door frame along with a blushing Namine. She looked more pissed than embarrassed. I guess she was used to our antics.

"It wouldn't have to happen if you knocked once in a blue moon!" Kairi stuck out her tongue.

"Get ready for school you'll be late!" She motioned for Namine to follow.

"Sorry Dem." I was going to kill Kairi when I got home. She had no idea what kind of shaving cream plot I had enveloped.

"I-It's alright…" he blushed and picked up his towel, quickly wrapping it around his waist. "Say you know that Hayner kid?" Ah Hayner. The little prick was about as annoying as a flea.

"Yah what about him?" I asked as I slipped on a pair of jeans. "The French kid is staying with him. Naimne's supposed to show him around school."

"Better her than me." Demyx rolled his eyes. Yes, I was very stubborn and more than often I didn't care about anything except ice cream, alternative rock or sex so it was kind of pointless to start a conversation with me. Well, at least one that didn't pertain to those subjects. Finally the both of us were fully clothed and ready to go. I gave Dem's ass a little squeeze as we walked down the stairs causing him to yelp in surprise.

"You just love my bum don't you?" He asked lacing his fingers in mine.

"You know it. You're coming to the gig tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it!" I was the lead singer and guitarist in my band, and every Friday night we'd play at the local coffee bean. Yum. Free discounts on coffee. About two years ago Marluxia and I had named our band The Back Allies of Heaven. Hey I got to admit, it wasn't half bad. Hell it was better than our first name. I'd rather not talk about that either.

"Are they serving those little bagels with chocolate butter?"

"Dem you're gonna get fat if you keep eating like that." As if. Demyx was the most gluttonous guy in San Francisco yet he didn't gain an ounce of fat. I guess being on the swim team had something to do with it.

"Am not!"

"Don't come to me when you need liposuction." I chuckled as Demyx pouted.

"Axel let's go we're going to be late!"

"No. If anything we'll be early. It's still only seven o'clock." Kairi had student council every morning before class started. So of course the honor of driving her to the high school at an ungodly hour was bestowed upon me. At least I had my Corvette. After about three months of fixing it up, Demyx and I had ourselves the hottest car.

We all filed out of the house and had the daily fight about who got shot gun. Actually it was more of a Kairi and Demyx fight. Namine didn't give a shit and of course I was driving so we were settled. Kairi won and about ten minutes later we arrived at the high school.

"OOOOH! I'm going to be so late!" Grabbing Namine by the arm Kairi hustled out of the car.

"Well we've got some time." Demyx blinked and moved into the front seat. He smirked and brought his lips to mine. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his slender waist. We fell back onto the seats as the kiss deepened. This was a great way to start the day. Everything was going to be great. I moved my hips against Demyx's, causing my lover to moan into my mouth.

"Hey, we don't want to get all turned on before class." He whined as I began to suckle his neck. "A-Axel…not now…" I felt him squirm underneath my weight. He had a point. I pulled back and sat up. "We'll finish this later." I whispered huskily into his ear.

"Uhum…" he sighed and opened the car door.

"Where do you go first for class?"

I frowned and looked down at my schedule. "Art. You?"

"Dang I have Geometry. You have first lunch right?"

"Um…yah. So I'll see you then okay?" I gave him a chaste kiss as we entered the school. Demyx and I went our separate ways for class. I was walking down the arts hallway when BAM it hit me! I stopped dead in my tracks, looking at the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. His blonde hair spiked up in awkward positions yet it totally fit him. He was petite, and he wore blue polo shirt and tan khakis. Quite sophisticated. Forgetting I had a boyfriend for the moment I put on my most charming face and walked over to where he was.

"Hey baby." I leaned on the locker next to his trying to be a little, well, seductive. He stopped for a moment and looked a little shocked.

"What did you just call me?" Damn! He was the new exchange student, no mistake. His voice was flooded with a French accent. Okay. I lied. I love French people! This kid was fucking adorable. Toby didn't mean a thing.

"So where you headed?" I moved closer so our faces were about three inches apart. He moved away slightly and looked anywhere but at me.

"Class of art." He frowned and jutted his lip out as If he'd realized his grammar mistake. AW! He was so cute! I felt like I was a schoolgirl fawning over a puppy. Oh well.

"Me too. Walk with me?"

"Er…Only if you don't walk too close."

I chuckled lightly. "Sounds fair." I motioned for him to follow me. "So what part of France do you come from?" Yes! Small talk is good!

He finished putting his binders away in the locker and caught up to my side. "Paris." This kid wasn't much of a talker. I guess that was to be expected, being a foreigner and all.

"The closest I've been to Paris is Ireland. Is it amazing like everyone says it is?" Yes I was very curious. Actually my mom was talking about taking a trip there. Dang I'm getting off track again!

"People who live there believe so." He paused for a moment, his eyes looking quite thoughtful. God they were the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. "Very pretty. The view from the top of the Eiffel Tower is gorgeous. The Lourve is amazing. Mona Lisa does follow you with her eyes."

I chuckled lightly. Now all I had to do was invite him to my gig that night. "So what kind of music do you like?"

"Uh...I don't know much American music..." Again his eyes faltered into thought. "Not screaming." Interesting. He must have heard some real bad screamo somewhere. Probably from Hayner. I had to laugh at that.

"Good. I hate that kind of music." I stopped at our classroom. "Well if you aren't doing anything tonight maybe you'd like to come check out my band at the Coffee Bean?" I gave him a charming smile. And then it hit me! Gah! I forgot to introduce myself. "And before you answer my name is Axel." I smiled and held out my hand. He looked down at my hand and for a minute I thought he didn't know how to shake! He then shyly took my hand and shook it once.

"I'm Roxas. I'll have to ask Hayner and Catalina first."

"Sounds good. I really think you'll like it." I smiled as I shook his hand. "So what grade are you in?" "Um. Uh." It looked like he had trouble counting, but I stayed patient. He held up ten fingers his cheeks slightly red with embarrassment. "This one."

"Tenth grade huh? That's cool I'm in twelfth grade." Okay normally I would have laughed at how pathetic that looked but I really didn't want this boy to hate me after five minutes. He whispered something under his breath quietly and then looked back up to me.

"Two higher?"

"Umhumm." I smiled at him. "In America you'd be a sophomore and I'd be a senior."

"Oh." He seemed rather puzzled at that. "Why are they called that?" God this kid was just too cute! I couldn't get over that.

"I don't really know myself. Maybe it's just easier to say I'm a senior than an twelfth grader." I looked towards the clock. "We should probably go in. Class is gonna start soon."

"Yes." He nodded and walked into the class. This year was going to be my best. I just knew it!


	2. Un manque de couleur

**A/N: **And we're on with the next chapter! ;A;

**Chapter 2**

**Roxas' POV**

_**Je n'ai pas peur de la route**_

_**Faudrait voir, faut qu'on y goûte **_

_**Des méandres au creux des reins **_

_**Et tout ira bien là **_

_**Le vent nous portera**_

It was already night. Yet I felt so alive. I had been in America for a few days now, long enough to get used to the time change. Last night I had gone to bed when Hayner, my foreign exchange brother, had gone to bed. And I actually fell asleep. But now I was wide awake and my heart was hammering in my chest. It was to be expected since tomorrow would be my first day of American school. I was so nervous! It was just like the night before I flew over here. My mom was frantic with worry and we were packing. I can hear it now, all her warnings.

"Now Roxas, remember not to sell your body. I hear that's what Americans do for fun."

Bah. She didn't know anything about America! Once she asked me why I was studying about Washington DC when I was obsessed with the U.S. She's my mother and I love her but sometimes...

Maybe I should introduce myself. That's what they told me to do at all those meetings I had to go to before I could finally be a foreign exchange student. So here I go.

My name is Roxas Nanette. I am fifteen years old and a foreign exchange student from France. I am very happy to be in the United State of America.

And that would be our cue to shake hands if we could. Since we can't we're not going to shake hands.

Yep. I'm a foreign exchange student. The funny part is that I like it. Yes, that was sarcastic. Of course I'm going to like it. No one signs up for these things just to go and hate the place they're going to. Duh. But I hadn't been ready for the plane ride. That was for sure.

It had been the first time I had been on a plane. Leaving Paris was alright, since the ride was over ground. I had gotten a window seat so I could peek out and watch my country fly by. As soon was we started flying over the English Channel I went crazy. I got so scared and...ugh! I can't believe I was scared about flying over water! I would have slapped myself if there hadn't been other people around. We had to land in England, though. Mostly because we had to board a larger plane, yet for some reason it took two hours for that to happen. Was stuck in England for two hours with those stupid Brits! I must have looked funny sitting in a chair at my terminal. People kept looking at me. Maybe I looked really angry or something. I really had tried to sit there for two hours but I just couldn't do it. So I went into the gift shop and bought a single rose. I had bought it specifically for my host mother. Just so you know, I'm a charmer. What can I say? I can get anyone to fawn over me, male or female, if I so wish them to do so. If I buy my host mom a rose, she will like me. She will then have a good first impression of me and anything I do wrong won't bother her at all. I'll be a perfect little angel in her eyes. Heh. I'm good.

Finally we were allowed to board the plane to America. I paused just outside of the plane, thinking to myself, "This is it. I'm going to America." People behind me were getting mad and telling me to move. But I ignored them. This was a momentous occasion for me! They should be pausing to take my moment in as well! I took a deep breath and stepped into the plane. I was going to America!

This time I didn't take a window seat and luckily I remained calm the whole way there. The rose sat on my lap, waiting to be given to the person who become our mother in a few short hours.

Sadly, I was asleep for the rest of the flight there. I'm such an idiot.

When we landed is pretty much a blur for me. Everything happened so fast. I got off the plane, found a family of three holding a sign with my name on it, got my luggage, and got into some kind of SUV car. I think that's what Americans call them, anyway. My rose went over well with the mother, whose name is Catalina. That name is very hard to say. Like Hayner, which was her son. The father's name was Tom. I can say that one with ease.

All the way home Hayner was asking me such weird questions.

"Have you ever eaten snail?"

"Er...yes..."

"Do women shave their armpits?"

"I am not a woman so I would not know."

"Are there any hot chicks there?"

"Why are you asking me about hot chickens?"

At this the whole family laughed and Catalina told Hayner to stop asking ridiculous questions. The rest of the family asked me questions as well but they were boring. Things like who my family was, their names, all that kind of stuff. Very very boring.

That night we had something called "Chicken fried steak with gravy." I was informed that there wasn't any chicken in it and that it was really beef. I still don't get it. And they call our French food weird. Escargot wasn't that bad. Americans just thought it was. They were the real loons. Naming dishes with beef in them chicken fried steak? It made no sense. But whatever! I'm over that now!

I had been here for about a week now and I was just about to start school. On a Friday. It felt very weird but that was alright, I suppose. I had to start sometime. It took a while for me to get used to the time change and Catalina wanted me to start when I was comfortable with everything. She really was a nice woman.

"Roxas? Buddy?" Hayner said next to me. We were sitting on the couch in the living, watching some music videos on a channel on MTV. But I couldn't concentrate on them! I was going to school tomorrow!

"Yes?" I asked, blinking out of my stupor and looking at him.

"Dude, you spaced out." Hayner grinned at me, slapping me on the back.

"Sorry. What did you say?" I asked, frowning. I didn't enjoy being hit on the back! Hayner sure was a ruffian.

"I said, 'Are you ready for school?'"

"Oh. Yes. I'm a little bit nervous."

Hayner slapped me on the back again. I scowled but he didn't seem to notice. "Don't worry, buddy! My gang and I will take care of you just fine! I'll show you around the school and everything! Lighten up!"

I smiled a bit at him. Even if he did seem a bit...odd he was still very good at cheering people up.

"I'll introduce you to all of my friends before school. You'll probably have at least one of them in each of your classes." He grinned at me.

"Boys, it's time to go to bed. You have school tomorrow!" Catalina peeped into the living room, smiling at us. Her hands were caked with flour and there was even a streak of flour on her tan cheek. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but she had said it was something special for our first day of school. It looked like it was turning out to be something fattening but tasty. Something very American.

"Got, it mom!" Hayner practically yelled before jumping off the couch and pulled me with him.

"A 'Good night my dearest mother!' would be nice!" Catalina called to her son

"Good night my dearest mother!" Hayner repeated cheekily, beginning to drag me up the stairs.

"Good night Roxas!" She yelled to me. I'm surprised we weren't waking Tom up yet. He was an easygoing man, I'm sure he was being patient with us.

"Bonne nuit!" I yelled back without really thinking about it. Catalina was out of my view, so I couldn't see her expression. She must have been confused. Unless she knew French. I has told her good night in my native tongue. I just couldn't help it.

Once up the stairs Hayner and I went to our separate rooms, him to his rather large room and me to my comfortable sized guest room. They told me to decorate it how I wanted to. I didn't bring much to decorate it with. Decorations weren't on my priority list to bring from France. I was just going to have to get some things in America. Hayner already promised me we'd go next weekend to pick up some stuff.

I slowly slid under the covers of my queen sized bed. It was a very nice bed. I liked it a lot. When I did sleep, I slept like a baby. I pulled my old, decrepit teddy bear to me. It smelled like my brother. He sprayed it with his cologne saying it was supposed to remind me of home when I started to get homesick.

I didn't think I was going to sleep much that night. I was almost right. Visions of cute American girls I had seen in magazines floated around in my mind and scenes played out how I might meet one of them at my school.

Right when I was in the middle of making a move on a cute, petite blond I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew was that there was an annoying buzzing sound off to my right. Off to my left, however, was very annoying singing. It sounded like Hayner, but I couldn't make out the words. Normal English was already hard to understand. Music was even worse. It was all jumbled and mixed and I couldn't make any sense out of it. Especially when Hayner of all people was singing. He didn't have a very good voice at all. You might be asking yourself, "Who is this French kid who thinks he can judge others by their singing?" My name is Roxas. You already know that. Not to brag or anything but...I sing pretty well myself.

Anyway.

I turned over and pushed the off button on my alarm. God that thing was going to get on my nerves. Maybe I would just ask Catalina to start waking me up every morning. Yeah, that'd be nice. I laid there for a few minutes before panic struck me. WHERE WAS MY TEDDY BEAR?

I searched all through my covers, not finding a single sign of teddy bear life. I was near hysteria. Surely teddy bears just don't get up and walk off? (I know French teddy bears don't. What if it got a hint of American Teddy Bear Fever?)

As if on cue I dipped my head down and staring up at me, with those beautiful black bead eyes, was my teddy bear from home. It was such a darling. I picked it up and snuggled close to it, taking a deep breath of its scented fur. Still smelled just like my brother. My panic instantly washed away.

Now that I knew my teddy bear was fine and well I was ready for my first day of American school. At that thought I felt my heat starting to beat faster. Okay, maybe I wasn't ready yet. I turned back to my teddy bear and sniffed him again. Once more I was filled with calm. Okay. I could do this. I was going to be fine.

I hesitantly stepped out of bed. I stood for a second, stretching. Yeah. I was going to fine.

It turns out that the surprise Catalina had been trying to make were crepes. She burnt them. Hayner didn't seem at all surprised by this. It must be a normal occurrence. So we had to leave the house early to go get breakfast at a McDonalds. I was glad, actually. I was too nervous to eat much. I downed half a McMuffin and a small portion of a small orange juice. Hayner got angry at me for wasting his money. (Catalina had actually given him the money for breakfast.)

As soon as we got to school I had to go to the office and get my schedule. Oh the joy we can get from a piece of paper. It was great. (Yes, that was sarcasm.) Hayner stayed with me the whole time I got my schedule, then led me to my locker. Guess what he did next. He abandoned me! He said something about finding a girl name Naminé in my first period class. Like I knew who that was. I didn't even know where the class was...

Ugh. Americans.

At least he was courteous enough to show me to my locker. I set my backpack down right in front of it and started digging all the supplied Catalina had bought me from it. She hadn't gotten me a lock so I didn't have to struggle with that. Which was fantastic. (No sarcasm there.) I started to unload binders into the metal rectangle when I felt a disturbance in the force.

"Hey baby."

Well, that was unusual. I turned to the source of the voice. It belonged to some redhead male. He looked a lot older than me, but whatever. He called me baby! _Baby. _I had watched MTV in America, I knew what that meant. This guy was hitting on me!

"What did you just call me?" I asked, skeptical. The first person I meet in my American school just had to be a weirdo, didn't it?

He didn't answer my question but moved along. "So where you headed?" He asked, moving his head in about eight centimeters from mine. Ugh. He had really, really green eyes.

Have I mentioned that I hate the color green?

"Class of art." I answered immediately, turning my head away. Damn! I meant art class. Stupid French getting mixed up with my English. Why did the English language have to be so difficult?

"Walk with me?" He posed another question on me.

I needed to know where I was going so I really couldn't refuse his offer. Stupid Hayner...

"Er...Only if you don't walk too close." I responded.

"Sounds fair." He shrugged and began walking off.

Ugh! He was supposed to wait for me! I shoved the rest of my binders into my locker and followed after him, almost sprinting to keep up.

"So what part of France are you from?" He was smiling at me in a weird way. It was kind of creepy.

"Paris.." I said in a whisper.

"The closest I've been to Paris is Ireland. Is it amazing like everyone says it is?"

And why wouldn't it be amazing?

"People who live there believe so." I hesitated for a moment, trying to think of something to tell him that would convince him. "Very pretty. The view from the top of the Eiffel Tower is gorgeous. The Lourve is amazing. Mona Lisa does follow you with her eyes."

He laughed. What did I say that was so funny?

"So what kind of music do you like?" He asked.

"Uh...I don't know much American music..." I thought for a second. What had Hayner been singing this morning in the shower? "Not screaming."

He laughed again. I wasn't trying to be funny. Really. "Good. I hate that kind of music." He stopped walking and so did I. "Well, if you aren't doing anything tonight maybe you'd like to come check out my band at the Coffee Bean?" He smiled at me funny again. "And before you answer my name is Axel." He held out his hand.

I stared at the hand. Well, this American sure knew his manners. Maybe a little late in the conversation for an introduction but that was alright. I accept it. I shook his hand once before letting it go completely. It's how we do it in France. "I'm Roxas. I'll have to ask Hayner and Catalina first." Why didn't I say I had to ask Tom and Catalina? Geez my mind is leaving me.

"Sounds good. I really think you'll like it. So, what grade are you in?"

"Uh. Um." I had to think about it. What was it called? It went with the number ten, yet it wasn't ten. It was something weird...Shoot...I blushed slightly and held up ten fingers. "This one."

"Tenth grade huh? That's cool. I'm in twelfth grade." He looked like he was about to laugh at me. But I gave him my most dignified expression and held onto my pride.

"Two higher?" I asked.

"Umhumm." Okay, I didn't really understand what that meant. "In America you'd be a Sophomore and I'd be a Senior."

"Oh." I had to chew on that a minute. "Why do they call it that?"

He gave me another of his weird looks before answering. "I don't really know myself. Maybe it's just easier to say I'm a Senior than a twelfth grader." He glanced to something behind me. "We should probably go in. Class is gonna start soon."

I turned my head to look at the clock. He was right. "Yes." I muttered and walked in.

Several heads turned to look at me as I entered. That was okay. I was the weird French kid. I needed to get used to that. A girl over in the corner started to motion for me to come over. That must be Naminé. She was a real cutie.

I let myself smile. This semester of American school was going to be a good one. As long as there were more cute girls like Naminé.


	3. Suddenly I See

**A/N: Heeey. Chapter three is here. Again. I appologize for the delays in between. ;A; Once we get to chapter 9 I'm going to start putting together where mamotte and I left off c:**

**Chapter 3**

Women. The only flaw of the human race. I was about to attempt to engage in conversation with Roxas again and who should call him over? Namine. Roxas looked liked he could start singing one of those cheesy love songs. Now mind you I wasn't jealous per se. Just annoyed. I have a boyfriend to go goo-goo eyed over. But there was something in Roxas' charming smile when he saw her that ticked me off. I ignored that for the moment and walked over to join said blonde and Namine.

"Soooooooooo Namine," I said trying to get into the conversation. "Who else is coming tonight?"

"I don't know. I don't think Demyx has invited anyone." She replied, tapping her forefinger to her chin.

"You're coming right?" Yes. If Namine was going, Roxas would be sure to follow.

"Of course." Heh. Pure genius!

"So Roxas, do you like coffee?" I asked as I began to doodle on some scrap paper.

"It...is alright." He muttered. He always seemed so disappointed when he talked to me. Damn. I looked back down at my drawing. I was embarrassed to even try talking to him! Of course being the stubborn bastard that I am, I kept at it.

"So got any hobbies?"

"Well..." Roxas had to think about it for a minute. "I do not really have any hobbies. In France I have no time for hobbies."

"Sooo..What do you do?" No hobbies? Wow, what a drag. He put on another thoughtful face.

"Watch TV?" He shrugged. It looked like I had my work cut out for me. Eh. I'd plan things later.

"I'll bet we'll be able to find you something to do here." I gave him a thumbs up. I was hoping he knew what that meant. Loud clicking got the classes attention and we turned our heads to the doorway. It was odd. I'd never seen this teacher before. He wore black army boots. Hence the sound of the clicking. His hair flowed out behind him, kind of like on of those Japanese Anime characters, like Sesshomaru! Yah, Demyx was an Anime fag. But he was my Anime fag.

"Alright class." He said setting his briefcase down on the desk. Wow. He looked professional. "I'm Mr. Valentine and I'll be your art teacher this year." Oh yah I remembered that Namine said Mr. Leonheart was moving somewhere from last year. Namine took art every year so she would know I guess...She sat there listening intently to the silence Mr. Valentine was giving. Goodie two shoes. Maybe she should take notes on it too. Roxas looked uninterested. Surprise surprise.

"In my class," He began "We don't do mini-projects, sketchbook assignments or any of that rubbish." Okay good. At least the guy was blunt and straightforward. "We will be working on a project for the whole semester. I will pick your partners at random so don't even bother asking."

Everyone groaned except for our little table of three, the suck up girl, the foreign kid and the guy who was a little too over obsessed with the foreign kid. Yah. I'll admit I was...fond of Roxas. I crossed my fingers hoping I was partnered with the little French bundle of sunlight.

"Alright." He pulled out a tin can with paper in it. "First pair is...Selphie and... Tidus." Everyone instantly cracked up at that. Selphie was freakishly in love with Tidus. I think she stole a pair of his underwear from the boys' locker room once. Tidus groaned, banging his head on the desk.

"The next pair will be Axel and..." You can only imagine how much I was hoping. "And...Roxas." I had to literally grip my chair to keep from jumping in the air. Namine seemed to sense my discomfort and gave me a funny look. I turned my gaze over to Roxas. The damn frog just rolled his eyes at me! ME! The nerve of some people! After Vincent had meagerly destroyed the classes liking of him, he furthered the directions on the project. "Now this project can be of any medium and it's up to you to impress me. You'll have time to work on it at home as well as in class. I looked over to Roxas once more. He was hardly paying  
attention to what was being said. He was staring at the tip of his pencil, mouth slightly open as he concentrated. I chuckled at how intrigued he looked with the pencil.

"You know, it works better if you put it on the paper."

"It is weird looking..." He remarked, still staring at the pencil tip.

"You're easily entertained aren't you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No..." He put his pencil down. "He," He nodded towards Vincent. "Just bores me."

"I totally agree with that. Do you know how to play Tic-Tac-Toe?" Great. I just had to pick the most boring game in the history of mankind.

"No, what is it?" He asked.

"I'll show you." I smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. "Okay. Each person chooses to be the X's or the O's. I'll be O's I guess. So you pick a square to put your letter in. Whoever gets three of the letters in a row first wins the game." I drew out the small grid.

"Oh. Okay." I needed to get him to talk more. I really did. After a moment of putting down our letters I looked up. "Not so hard huh?"

"No." He remarked and stuck a X right below my O in the center square.

"Thought so..." I drew an O next his Roxas' X. "But I win." He looked rather shocked and confused.

"What?" Damn. He thought they could only be in rows, not diagonally. I hit my head.  
"Oh Sorry. You can win diagonally too. Wanna restart?" He shook his head.

"It is boring." Everything must have bored Roxas. Jeez. I took a deep breath.

"Say, do you want my phone number?"

"I do not have a phone." He answered. Couldn't he just use the house phone? Maybe he wasn't allowed to.

"Oh." Sometimes I can't control what I say. For example, the next thing that came out of my howling screamer was.

"You should smile more." I got a confused look.

"Why?"

And again, here's another example.

"Because I like your smile. It's nice."

He blushed softly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I felt my cheeks turn red as well.

"You know, I can hear you two." Namine said with a slight frown.

"You really are Kairi's evil twin aren't you?" I pouted.

"I am not." She pouted back.

"She has a twin?" He looked amazed.

"No." I chuckled. "But my sister and Naimne are a lot alike."

"Oh." He laughed a little.

"I was going to say," He turned to Namine. "You and I would have had something in common."

"Really? You have a twin?" She asked.

"Oui, mademoiselle." He answered. And here I was left out of the conversation.

"Really?" I was curious too, dammit! "What's his name?"

"Yes." He nodded again. "His name is Ven."  
I could have had a nosebleed right then. THERE WERE TWO? Oh God! Double the pleasure! Roxas was just smiling away, oblivious to the thoughts going through my mind.  
But Roxas had to be the cuter one! Yah. That had to be it. I probably had the cheesiest smile on his face as I fantasized.

"Axel?" Namine asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" I admit it. I'm a spaz. When I jumped up out of surprise I flipped out of my seat. And of course when there is a red head idiot falling out of his chair there is laughter.

And what's worse, Roxas didn't even offer to help me up! He was probably laughing the hardest of anyone!

"Mr. Thomas do we have a problem?" Mr. Valentine was certainly not as amused as my fellow peers. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yah the chairs here suck." I mumbled under my breath.

"It wasn't the chairs fault." Namine giggled. Roxas had this sly little smirk as he chuckled at me. Maybe this kid wasn't as cute as I thought he was.

The ringing sound of the bell pierced through the incessant laughter.

"Alright class I'll see you tomorrow with an idea of what your projects will be on." I stood up and dusted myself off. Mr. Frenchy Mc. Sassypants pulled his little checkered messenger bag over his shoulder. I was about to say something snide when Namine spoke up, sensing the awkward feeling in the atmosphere.

"What class do you have next, Roxas?"

"Er..." He dug through his bag and pulled out his schedule. "Gym Class."

"Aw! We don't have that together! I can show you the gym if you want."

"That would be very kind of you." He smiled at her. Ug. Women! Gym...I knew I had that sometime. I pulled out my schedule. SCORE! Now I could redeem myself.

"I have gym next period too." I said.

"Oh!" Namine seemed happy just for the sake that Roxas would now have someone to show him around. "Then Axel can show you the way. I'll see you later Roxas." And no goodbye for me. Typical. Roxas didn't seem pleased about this. He was frowning slightly.

"Shall we?" I asked after a couple moments.

"Okay." He sulked and muttered. What the hell was so bad about me? The kid acted like I had a disease!

"Do I bother you?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed and upset.

"No." He answered. Okay at least I didn't freak him out to badly. "You are just a little weird." Scratch that last comment.  
"How so?"

"The way you greeted me in the hall was weird." Oh yah. I had been hitting on him. Shit. "You have those things under your eyes and you just fell out of your chair while yelling."

"They're tattoos and Namine caught me off guard." I pouted and thought for a moment. "Okay, so what do you like about me then?"

"Uh..." He looked at me and shrugged.

"Aw come on! There has to be something!" I urged him on.

"Uh..." He looked me over. "I like how tall you are."

I felt myself smile at how cute he was.

"I like your eyes. They're really pretty." ACK! I was flirting again!  
He turned his head away as if to hide something.

"Thank you."

"Axel!" Demyx came running up to me and jumped into my arms.

"It's nice to see you too Dem."

"Last class sucked! I have science this hour."

"Ewww. I have gym. By the way this is Roxas. Roxas this is Demyx."

"Hello." Roxas seemed a little dazed.

"OH! You're the exchange student! Nice to meet you."  
Demyx smiled. "Hey Axel, you don't mind if I bring Zexion with me tonight do you?"

"Nope."

"Awesome!" Demyx pecked me on the lips. "See you later!" I waved and then turned to look at a little surprised Roxas.

"Who was that?" well he didn't seem freaked out. Maybe he was bi or something.

"Oh. That's my boyfriend." I rubbed the backed of my head. It was an old habit when I got nervous. But what did I have to be nervous about anyway?

"Ohhh...Who is Zexion?"

"He's Demyx's friend. Why?"

"Just wondering why he would need to ask to bring a friend..." he mumbled. Now that he mentioned it, it was odd.  
A few minutes later we were at the gym.

"Alright, here we are." I said stopping in front of the doors.

"What do we do in this class." I blinked and smiled.

"We play sports and work out."

"Oh." Again, he didn't look too pleased. Maybe he didn't like sports? Aww come on! Who wouldn't love a good basketball game?

"Everyone gather around. this year we're going to provide uniforms. So pick out your size and go get changed." Mr. Strife pointed to the bins. Cloud Strife was the toughest male teacher in the district. No one dared to deny him. Roxas looked nervous as he pulled out clothes from the bin. I had to contain myself while I pulled out a medium sized uniform. I was going to see Roxas change his clothes!  
We grabbed two lockers and I made sure they were right next to each other. I prayed that I didn't have BO. My face grew warm as inch by inch of the blonde's supple chest was revealed. Wow. He was skinny but well built. I took of my shirt as well keeping a subtle eye on the blonde as he pulled off his pants. I couldn't see much but his legs were cute. I could see him blush softly.  
Soon enough we were out into the gym. And of course, Roxas was already walking over to the group of girls huddled together. He began to talk to them flashing his beautiful smile. I know it was odd but as I leaned against the bleachers, I felt very envious of that. They didn't deserve Roxas. After about five minutes a loud whistle blew.

"Alright!  
We're gonna play a quick game of basketball. Boys against girls." Cloud sat down in his chair. "Girls start with the ball."  
I looked over to the girls' side of the court and my world came crashing down around me. I groaned. Kairi was in this class. DAMN! And the devil child was starting with the ball. The game began. I knew something very bad was going to happen. Kairi passed the ball to Olette, and the brunette dribbled down the  
court. Wakka tried to block her so when she passed the  
ball landed in Roxas' hands. He stood there for a minute blinking at the orange ball in his hands. "RUN ROXAS! GO!" I yelled to him as he looked around franticly. He began to dribble down the court. I was in front of him, attempting to block for him and the next thing I knew he was on top of me. "owwww..."

"Sorry!" He said quickly, blushing and starting to stand up again.

I tried to stand up too but this time I toppled over making Roxas on the bottom. His little face was bright red. I looked at him, suddenly feeling like I was being pulled towards him. I was staring so it was natural that Roxas turned even redder. I inched may face towards his. Everything seemed to slow down and disappear except for the two of us. His eyes seemed to haze over as he brought his face closer to mine. Our lips brushed softly together. And, for a moment, I was in heaven.


	4. Ennemie

A/N – Here's Chapter 4

As soon as I walked into the art room a cute blonde girl called my name. When she smiled and waved I knew she had been the one to call me over. A grin was plastered onto my face as I practically skipped over to her. A cute American girl calling me over? It was what I always wanted! I sat down across from her at an art table.

"I'm Naminé." She explained, holding out her hand to me. I shook it softly. Now that we were friends I could greet her the French way...hehehe... "How do you like America so far, Roxas?" She asked me in that sweet, singsong voice of hers. It was beautiful!

"It is very nice. I do not enjoy McDonald's, though." I frowned, remembering my early morning breakfast experience with Hayner. McDonald's should change their slogan from Over 1 Billion served to: Over 1 Billion Arteries Clogged. Yuck.

Naminé giggled at my joke. I felt like I could puff out my chest and pretend to be a super hero then. I felt so esteemed when I made her laugh! "Not many people like McDonald's here either." She said, smiling.

I opened my mouth to say something back to her, when a certain redheaded fool decided to join the conversation. He sat down next to me and opened his mouth, cutting me short. "Sooooo Naminé, who else is coming tonight?" Axel asked. Again with that stupid music thing? He just wouldn't shut up about it, would he?

"I don't know. I don't think Demyx has invited anyone." Naminé tapped her chin thoughtfully. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen! I smiled softly at her, trying to block out the green-eyed menace.

"You're coming, right?" Axel asked. At this moment I felt totally left out of the conversation. I didn't want to go to this thing and I didn't know what to say.

"Of course." She smiled at him. Her smile was amazing! I wish she would smile like that at me all the time!

It was only a few seconds after she had responded to his question that it hit me. She was going to this...thing of Axel's? Well, if she was going then I must go as well! I made up my mind right then and there that I would tag along and see what this music thing was all about! Well, actually it was just to get closer to her, but I could go under the disguise that I really cared.

"So Roxas, do you like coffee?" Axel asked me. I finally looked back at him. He was drawing some...stuff on a piece of paper. Moron.

"It...is alright." I mumbled. I really didn't want to talk to him. I wish Naminé had asked me!

"So, got any hobbies?" He kept on asking. I really did wish Naminé had asked me.

"Well..." I thought for a moment. "I do not really have any hobbies. In France I have no time for hobbies." It was true. All I did was school, homework, or hang out with my friends. That was busy enough for me!

"Soo...what do you do?" He asked. God damn it. I really wish he would stop talking to me!

I thought for another moment. "Watch TV?" It was really all I had done while I was in America. Damn that MTV and its addictiveness! (Excusez mon francais.)

"I'll bet we'll be able to find you something to do here." He gave me a thumbs up. What did that mean? I cocked an eyebrow at the thumbs. Strange American boys with their silly sign language! I was about to tell him a thing or two about hand gestures when a clicking sound was heard. It came softly, almost silently, and yet it made the whole class settle down. Everyone looked to the front.

The man standing there had flowing raven hair, pale skin, and a frown set across his face. He seemed pretty enough of a man, but what kind of self respecting man would let their hair grow out that long? It was unnatural. But, I digress, this was my teacher and I would have to respect him even if he didn't have respect for himself.

"Alright class." The man started and I focused on his mouth. Wow. The curves of his mouth were just perfect. Why must he frown so much if he had such a beautiful mouth? Surely it looked better with a smile. "I'm Mr. Valentine. I'll be your art teacher this year." He paused and looked at the class, as if he were evaluating us for what we were worth. Technically I'm worth more since I'm imported. I leaned my chin on my hand and listened, not really paying attention. If I got in trouble I would blame it on how I couldn't translate that quickly. "In my class we don't do mini-projects, sketchbook assignments, or any of that rubbish. We will be working on a project for the whole semester. I will pick your partners at random so don't even bother asking." ...Partners? I glanced around the class. Well, they all seemed nice enough. Anyone would be perfect as long as I wasn't with the redheaded creature sitting beside me.

"Alright." He began, seeming to have come to a conclusion of some sort. I looked back up to see him holding a tin can. What was this? I blinked a little and watched the can. Hm... He pulled out two slips of paper. "First pair is..." He unfolded them and read them. "Selphie and Tidus!" He exclaimed as the class snickered. What was so funny? From what I could see the girl was a brunette (and a bit on the cute side) and the boy should be happy for that.

Mr. Valentine shook the tin again and pulled out another piece of paper. "The next pair will be Axel and..." He had to pull out another piece of paper. I felt sorry for the poor person who had to be paired with him. "And...Roxas." I felt my eye twitch a little at that. Well, I suppose I would be in self pity for the rest of my American art class. Axel looked over at me, I suppose to judge my reaction. My eye lid twitched again and I rolled my eyes, willing the muscle spasm to stop. Axel turned away, frowning slightly. I rubbed my eye and finally the muscle stopped.

Mr. Vincent finished calling out the pairs that would be working on some sort of art thing together. Everyone seemed a bit on edge at the poor teacher. "Now this project can be of any medium and it's up to you to impress me. You'll have to work on it at home as well as in class." I took this time to inspect a pencil that had been lying on the table. It looked old and worn out. A classroom edition pencil, no doubt. Probably been used by several hundreds of students each day. I felt sorry for the poor thing. It must've felt like a prostitute...not that prostitutes are a bad thing.

"You know it works better if you put it on paper." Axel whispered to me. I kept my eyes trained on the pencil.

"It is weird looking." I told him, but what I didn't tell him was of The Adventures Of PP, the Pencil Prostitute. Ah, I like to daydream a bit.

"You're easily entertained, aren't you?" He asked, lifting one of those small, red eyebrows of his. They were so petite, and cute! They should have been on a girl.

"No..." I had to think about what he said. Easily entertained? I didn't really know what that meant but I went with it. "He," I nodded towards Mr. Valentine. "Just bores me."

"I totally agree with that. Do you know how to play Tic-Tac-Toe?" He asked. I had no idea what it was.

"No. What is it?" I asked, putting PP down.

"I'll show you." He pulled out a piece of paper and another pencil. "Okay, each person chooses to be the X's or the O's. I'll be O's I guess." He drew a grid on the paper. "So you get to pick a square put your letter in. Whoever gets three of the letters in a row wins the game." He explained. I understood what it was now.

"Oh. Okay." I said, waiting for him to give further instructions. We started the game shortly after that.

After a few moments had passed he looked up at me and asked, "Not so hard, huh?"

"No." I said slowly as I put an X below his O. Ha ha, no row for you mister!

"Thought so." He remarked as he drew an O. "But I win." I blinked at the paper. What? How could he have won? I studied the paper for a moment. Looks like he put them in a diagonal line. WHAT? I thought they had to be in rows across or down! That cheating little bastard! He didn't tell me on purpose!

He hit his head softly. "Oh, sorry. You can win diagonally too. Wanna restart?" He asked. I didn't want to play any kind of game with him ever again unless I knew all the rules...which meant I would probably have to play it before without him around. (He's a cheating bastard.)

"It is boring." I said, not wanting to come right out and tell him I didn't want anything else to do with him.

"So, do you want my phone number?" No I do not want your phone number, you cheating bastard.

"I do not have a phone." That was a lie. I had an international cell phone I could use to call my family. I just didn't want his phone number.

"Oh." He paused for a moment. "You should smile more."

I looked up at him, completely perplexed. Where did that come from? "Why?" I asked him, wanting to know what this outburst was all about.

"Because I like your smile. It's nice." He smiled at me.

I blushed softly. Look, a compliment is a compliment no matter who it comes from. And that was a very flattering compliment to get. "Thank you." I said softly.

"You know, I can hear you two." Naminé said, looking at us with a frown.

"You really are Kairi's twin, aren't you?" Axel said, trying to pout. He was too...I guess, developed to pout. Only cute little people could pout. Like Naminé! I bet she had an adorable pout.

"She has a twin?" I asked, looking up at Axel, blinking.

He laughed slightly. "No, but my sister and Naminé are a lot alike." He answered.

"Oh." I paused. "I was going to say," I turned to Naminé. "you and I have something in common."

"Really? You have a twin?" She asked, smiling brightly at me. Really, she was just too cute!

"Oui, mademoiselle." I smiled back at her. The French had just kind of slipped out.

"Really?" The redhead fiend asked beside me. "What's his name?"

"Yes." I nodded. "His name is Ven." I smiled. They both looked so interested in my brother! Ven would have loved to meet them...At least he would have loved to meet Naminé. He was a sucker for cute blonde American girls too.

"Axel, what are you thinking about?" Said cute blonde American girl asked. I turned to look at Axel.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" He yelled right before falling out of the chair. Oh wow. What an idiot. I sighed and refused to look down.

"Mr. Thomas, do we have a problem?" Mr. Valentine asked.

"Yeah, the chairs here suck." Axel grumbled. Wow, someone's just digging themselves deeper and deeper.

"It wasn't the chair's fault." Naminé giggled. I smirked and laughed slightly at her little joke. Heh, it was a bit funny.

The bell rang. I looked upwards and then remembered. Oh yeah, I'm in an American school. Right. That means I get to go to my next class!

"Alright class, I'll see you tomorrow with an idea of what your projects will be on." Mr. Valentine said as a last minute notice. I stood and pulled on my messenger bag. They were all the rage in France. I could tell Axel was a little disgruntled so I didn't want to say anything to him. Might make him even more angry.

"What class do you have next, Roxas?" Naminé asked me. Right, she was supposed to be my guide to each class! Sweet!

"Er.." I had to open a few pockets in my messenger bag to find my schedule. "Gym class." I said, finally finding it.

"Aw! We don't have that together! I can show you the gym if you want." She offered. I smiled at her. She was too adorable!

"That would be kind of you." I answered.

"I have gym next period too!" A certain green eyed monster said.

"Oh!" Naminé exclaimed. "Then Axel, can show you the way. I'll see you later, Roxas." She smiled before leaving. Noo! Naminé! Don't leave me here! I frowned.

After a moment of silence Axel broke it. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Okay." I said, still frowning. I wanted Naminé to show me!

"Do I bother you?" He asked as we walked, sounding a tad annoyed at me.

"No." I answered. Which was the truth. He didn't get on my nerves...much. "You are just a little weird."

"How so?" He asked. I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"The way you greeted me was weird." I paused. "You have those things under your eyes and you fell out of your chair while yelling." Yes, that would do for an explanation.

"They're tattoos and Naminé caught me off guard." He pouted again. No pouting for tall people! "Okay, so what do you like about me?" He asked. Drat, I don't know!

"Um..." I thought then shrugged. I didn't have anything on the top of my head.

"Aw come on! There has to be something!" He urged. I still didn't know.

"Uh..." I looked up at him. "I like how tall you are."

"I like your eyes. They're really pretty." He returned. I quickly turned my head to the side, hiding a blush.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Axel!" Someone yelled before running up to Axel. I could tell he was running because I could feel a rush of air hit me as he passed by. I turned to see a..boy in Axel's arms. A boy yes, but he was a bit freaky looking. He had a mullet...Yuck.

"It's nice to see you too, Dem." Axel replied smiling. I just stood there, awkwardly. So, I spaced out a little bit.

Back to The Adventures Of PP, the Pencil Prostitute! When we last left her, PP was standing on the corner, a gun tucked behind her back. 'Just wait till that bastard drives up...' PP thought, glaring at every car that drove by.

There would have been more to that episode if a kid hadn't bumped into me and broke me out of my daydream. The mullet guy was looking at me.

"Hello.." I said, not really knowing what was going on.

"Oh! You're the exchange student! Nice to meet you." He turned back to Axel. "Hey Axel, you don't mind if I bring Zexion with me tonight, do you?"

"Nope." Axel answered, short and simple. Wait...There was something wrong with that request.

"Awesome!" The mullet gave Axel a quick kiss on the lips. Wait...did I miss something? "See you later!" He waved slightly and ran off. I blinked at him as Axel turned to me.

"Who was that?" I asked. I really didn't have any idea.

"Oh. That's my boyfriend." Axel explained. Oh! His petit-ami! That made sense.

"Ohhh...Who is Zexion?" I know, I'm just a bundle of questions.

"He's Demyx's friend. Why?" So the mullet's name was Demyx. Got it.

"Just wondering why he would need to ask to bring a friend." I said. It was just a bit odd, but maybe that's how Americans did it these days.

"Alright. Here we are." He said as he stopped in front of a pair of doors.

"What do we do in this class?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"We play sports and work out." He explained.

"Oh." I frowned. I don't have very good hand-eye coordination so sports were a bad thing for me. Ven was the athletic one. I was the brains.

We went into the gym and as soon as we got there the teacher yelled, "Everyone gather around!" We all gathered around without hesitation. "This year we're going to provide uniforms. So pick your size and get changed." I frowned. We had to change out of our clothes? This was ridiculous! I went to the small bucket of uniforms. I knew I everything else would be too big for me. I looked a little uncertain at the clothes. I didn't know what size I was in American! But at last I figured out a pair of shorts and a shirt that would fit and headed to the changing room.

Axel decided to grab a locker right next to mine, which I didn't mind much until I started to undress. I could feel his eyes on me as I took off my shirt. A blush started to rise to my cheeks as I pulled off my jeans. Well, at least he was changing while watching. When I was done I headed out the door whether he was ready or not.

When I got out I saw the other students all grouped together. I really didn't want to spend more alone time with Axel so I headed for a group of girls. I knew one of them. Her name was Olette. Hayner had introduced me to her yesterday. She was nice, and cute! But not as cute as Naminé. Axel didn't follow me, which alright with me. I didn't care.

"Hey Roxas!" Olette chirped at me. I smiled. She introduced me to her friends and they all started to ask me questions about France, and of course Paris.

A whistle was blown. Everyone looked towards the teacher. I didn't even know his name. "Alright! We're gonna play a quick game of basketball. Boys against girls." The coach yelled at us. Did he really have to yell? We all had ears.

The game started shortly after that and I just jogged half heartedly with all the boys. I didn't really know what was going on, but I didn't want to know. I would just screw it up. And, suddenly, there I was, holding the god forsaken orange ball in my hands. Hm, it felt kind of funny.

"RUN ROXAS! GO!" Axel shouted at me. Well, he didn't have to yell. I had ears.

I started to dribble down the court, people following after me. I didn't like this. Not one bit.

My foot scraped the court, making a squeak noise and causing me to lose my balance. I toppled over, landing right on top of Axel.

"Oh. Sorry!" I said quickly, blushing softly at my blunder. I started to stand up, but at the same time so did Axel. Hands and feet were misplaced, causing us to fall over again, this time with me on the dirty court.

He looked down at me, as if there were no one else in the world. He started to move his face closer to mine and instantly my face flared up in heat. It was getting really hot in here...Yet, somehow, I started to lean towards him. Why you may ask? Probably because of that look on his face. It was so...wonderful. His lips barely touched mine. And I realized something. This is wrong.


End file.
